


Too Late

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Fantasy AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Pining, Sirens, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Damien is a boy with a pure heart who believes in the best of everyone. When his curiosity leads him to the surface, he meets another boy named Marc. Marc's funny, he'sgreat, the exact opposite of what stories say about humans. But something about him is...unsettling. And Damien is forced to wake up to reality in the worst way possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I have a feeling I have built up your expectations that all Fantasy AU stories are gonna be 15,000ish words long so _no_ , nope, my brain can't do that, I will burn out _so fast_ on this AU oh my God. To give you a comparison, this _whole story_ is only 400 words longer than the fourth _chapter_ of 'A Gift from the Gods'. _Oof._ But still, here you go! Dark's backstory!

Damien swam cautiously through the dark water of the ocean, shark tail moving fluidly as he scanned his surrounding for anyone else. His parents _hated_ when he went out exploring at night. He was notorious for it, to the point where the whole city was constantly on watch for his escape. It wasn’t _his_ fault shipwrecks looked cooler in the dark. He’d wake Wil to join him, but that was too risky.

So, with the city behind him, Damien gave an excited laugh and darted off into open water.

He was going someplace _dangerous_ tonight. He’d never been to the surface before. He’d grown up on stories of cruel land dwellers kidnapping his kind. Wil was terrified of the surface. Damien was just… _curious_. Not _all_ land dwellers were bad, that just wasn’t realistically possible. That’s not how life worked.

But…as the sand began to slope upwards and moonbeams were visible spearing through the waves…Damien couldn’t help the _nerves_ settling in. His own beliefs aside, the surface was still _scary_. It was the key setting in most horror stories, with humans and monsters who wanted nothing more than to eat curious merfolk who got too close to the shore. It was _frightening._

_Especially_ at night.

Damien poked his head above the water, swallowing harshly. The surface loomed in front of him, shadows shifting in the moonlight and making the forest of sky-high trees appear to sway and dance. He’d discovered a cove, of sorts, walls of stone separating the sandy beach from the forest above. A set of steps were carved into the rockface that made up the back wall. All in all, it seemed like a place Wil would have nightmares about for _months_.

He ducked back below the water, swimming closer to the beach. He hauled himself onto the sand, running the risk of beaching himself but if he found something cool to show Wil and lord over Celine’s head it’d be _so_ worth it.

He set about digging in the sand, tossing aside shards of broken shells and bits of rock. He didn’t know how long he sat there, smiling a little to himself with his tongue poking out as he dug in the sand. His vertical fins dug awkwardly into the surf, but he didn’t mind, idly swishing at the lapping waves.

“ _Hey!_ ”

Damien’s head shot up, fear making his blood run cold. He glanced over his shoulder. A boy was sprinting toward him out of the forest, heading straight for the cliff. Damien scrambled to get back into the ocean, but he was too far up on shore and he couldn’t move fast enough. He heard the boy impact with the sand behind him, and then a hand was grabbing his shoulder, halting Damien’s frantic attempts at escape. He hunched his shoulders, bowing his head and going completely stiff. “ _Don’t eat me!_ ”

There was a moments pause, with nothing but the sound of the ocean and Damien’s harsh breath. “…What?” There was laughter in the boy’s voice as he came around to stand in front of Damien, his feet positioned on either side of his tail. “I’m not gonna _eat_ you, that’s stupid! What’s your name?”

Damien risked a glance up at the boy’s face. He was oddly pale, his skin almost grey in the moonlight. His hair was stark black in contrast – like Damien’s – and a wild, wind-tousled _mess_. Damien swallowed harshly. “Um…D-Damien.”

The boy grinned, teeth glinting in the moonlight. His canines were _sharp_ , contrasting his words of _not eating him_. “I’m Marc!” He cocked his head to the side, beginning to slowly circle the terrified merboy. “…What _are_ you? I’ve seen things wash up here before, but nothing like _you_.”

He trailed a hand over the spine of Damien’s dorsal fin, and he jerked away. “ _Hey_ ,” he snapped. “Don’t _do_ that!”

Marc raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, sorry! You’re just – _really_ cool!”

Damien flushed, wrapping his arms around himself and picking at the miniature dorsal fins extending out from his elbows and the grey scales that surrounded them. “Thanks, I guess. And I’m um…I’m a merman. A Caribbean reef shark, specifically.”

Marc gasped. “Oh! I’ve heard stories about you guys! Never thought I’d get to _see_ one!”

Damien offered a small smile. “Never thought _I’d_ get to see a human.”

Something odd flashed in Marc’s eyes, and he just grinned. “So, what are you doing up here? Aren’t you a bit far from home?”

Damien shrugged, flicking his tail a bit. “I’ve always liked exploring. My dad likes to say ‘life is ours to choose’, and _I_ choose not to waste it doing _boring_ things. I wanted to find something cool from the surface to show off to my sister and my… _friend_.” His blush quickly returned at the thought of Wil, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Marc’s grin broadened. “If it’s something _cool_ you’re after…” He began to back toward the steps in the cliff face. “I’ll be right back!”

Damien twisted around to watch Mark leave, running up the steps and disappearing back into the forest. Idly, Damien began rummaging through the hole he’d dug again, picking out bits of shell and yelping when some sort of bug pinched his finger.

“ _Hey Damien!_ ”

Damien spun around just in time to see Marc leap off the cliff, landing on the sand below and rolling a few times before he just kept running. He skidded to a halt by Damien, sending sand flying everywhere. He wasn’t even breathing hard. “Here!” He held out his fist, Damien cautiously holding out his own hand, and Marc dropped something into his palm. “Genuine vampire fang! Pretty cool, right?”

Damien’s eyes bugged out of his head, running an awed finger over it. “ _Yeah!_ Where’d you _find_ it?!”

Marc’s eyes glittered. “Vampires shed their fangs every year, on the anniversary of when they were turned, to make way for bigger ones. The bigger the fangs, the older the vampire. There’s always some lying on the forest floor, if you know where to look.”

Damien mouthed the word ‘whoa’, still in awe of the fang in his palm, “ _Thank you_ , this is perfect! But um, I should probably get home. Before my parents discover I snuck out.”

Marc laughed as Damien struggled to get back in the water. “Need help?” Damien flushed, nodding. Marc picked him up effortlessly, wading out further into the sea before setting him back down. He winked. “I like you. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Damien nodded slowly, smiling up at his new friend. “Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrific at describing Celine's tail, literally cannot do it, so here it is:   
> https://s2.best-wallpaper.net/wallpaper/3840x2160/1811/Beautiful-red-fish-tail-black-background_3840x2160.jpg

“Check _this_ out!”

Damien brandished the vampire fang to Wil and Celine much later that day, the three kids gathered at their usual ‘secret’ hangout spot by the edge of the kelp forest that grew near the city. Wil gasped, running a hand through his hair as he inched closer. “What _is_ that?!”

Damien smirked smugly. “A vampire fang.”

Celine crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes suspiciously and her red, billowing tail waving in time with the kelp. “Where’d _you_ get a _vampire fang?_ ”

Damien paled, adverting his gaze. “I um…I found it…?”

Wil made an odd squeaking noise, paling significantly himself. “Dames tell me you didn’t…”

“Oh he _did_.” Celine drifted up to her brother’s side, flicking him in the forehead. “I heard him sneak out last night. You went to the surface, didn’t you.”

Damien swallowed, rubbing his forehead. “… _No_.”

Celine’s eyes narrowed further. “That wasn’t a question.”

“Okay fine!” Damien deflated, fiddling with the fang. “I met a really nice human! His name is Marc. _He_ gave me the fang.”

Wil wrung his hands before taking one of Damien’s and squeezing it. “ _Please_ tell me you’re not going back.”

Damien blushed, refusing to look Wil in the eye. “Well, I mean…yeah. He’s nice! And the surface is _really_ cool!”

Wil made a distressed noise, swimming circles around their little hideout. Celine rolled her eyes, sticking out a hand to smack Wil in the forehead and stop his circling. “Calm down, Wil, I’ll keep an eye on him. I’m going with him tonight.”

Damien scowled, jerking away from her. “What?! No you’re not!”

Celine smirked, crossing her arms again. “Oh yes I am. Or _I’m_ telling Mom that you snuck out again.”

Damien grumbled under his breath, crossing his own arms. “Fine.” He pouted. “ _I hate you_.”

Celine just stuck her tongue out at him in response.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hurry up, Damien!”

Damien sped through the water, arms crossed and pouting as he chased Celine. “Shut up, Celine! You don’t even know where you’re going!”

Celine wasn’t facing him, but she didn’t need to be for Damien to know she was rolling her eyes.

He shot forward, surpassing Celine and leading the way. The sea rolled above them, waves not quite breaking in a way that suggested a storm was nearing. Judging by the size of the hills, it’d arrive in a few days’ time. Despite the waves, Damien poked his head above water, grinning at the sight of the cove. “Come on! It’s just up ahead!”

A few minutes later, Damien was hauling himself ashore, flopping onto his stomach in the sand. Marc was already waiting for him, sitting cross-legged on the beach out of reach of the tide. He cocked his head to the side, a small frown on his face and a look in his eyes that for some reason sent ice trickling down Damien’s spine. “You’re later than yesterday.”

Damien offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I…have an unwanted guest.”

Marc’s frown deepened. He opened his mouth, but then Celine’s head was popping out of the surf, scowling at Damien. “Damien! You _left_ me back there!”

Damien made a face at her. “Because I don’t _want_ you here!”

She huffed, crawling onto the beach herself. Damien snorted. While her tail was elegant and billowing in the water, it looked _ridiculous_ on land. All the same, Marc’s jaw dropped, and he shifted closer to Damien in order to nudge him. “Who is _she?_ ”

Damien smacked him on the knee. “ _She_ is my _sister_.”

Marc didn’t seem to pick up on the tone of Damien’s voice (or he just didn’t care), because he split in an almost dopey smile, resting his chin on his fist with his eyes locked onto her. “…You are _really_ pretty…”

Celine flushed, picking at the limp ends of his tail. “…Thanks.”

Marc’s smile widened, and Damien rolled his eyes. “If this is gonna become weird and flirty I’m leaving.”

Celine flushed further, and she threw a handful of sand at him, Marc laughing in the background. “ _Shut up, Damien!_ ”

Damien grinned, giggling as he shielded himself from the sand. “You brought this on _yourself_ , Celine! _I_ didn’t want you here!”

Marc lifted his head, tilting it a little and still smiling wide. “Celine huh? _Perfect_ name…you know it means ‘heaven’, right?”

Damien made an exaggerated gagging noise. “That’s it, I’m leaving.”

Celine shot him a look that Damien _did not like_ , a smirk slowly spreading across her face. “Oh please, don’t pretend you don’t act the same way around Wil!”

Damien flushed _dark_ red. “Wil has nothing to do with this!”

Marc raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Wil?” A sly smile split his face. “Is he the ‘friend’ you mentioned yesterday?”

Damien refused to meet either of their eyes, picking at the sand. “…Maybe.”

Celine flopped dramatically onto her back, one hand resting dramatically on her forehead as the waves lapped at her tail and the moonlight made the red shimmer. “Yeah, but Mom says you’re not allowed to like boys. So _I’m_ gonna ask him out instead!”

Damien paled, mouth falling open and betrayal clear in his eyes. “What?! No! _Celine! Don’t do that to me!_ ”

Celine laughed, shooting him a grin. “ _Relax_ , Dames. Your precious pink siren boy is _all_ yours.” Her eyes flicked to Marc, and both of their grins widened.

Damien pulled a face. “ _Ew_ , you two met, like, five minutes ago! _Stop!_ ”

Celine laughed, and Marc _grinned_.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, the twins continued to visit the cove. Marc was a _highly_ entertaining individual, with an incredibly magnetic personality. He was… _fun_ , to be around. _Celine_ certainly liked him. Wil was still too scared to join them, and though Celine’s craftiness _greatly_ improved their escape chances, three _might_ be pushing it.

Currently, Damien was lying on his stomach on the beach, his chin propped up on one fist. Celine was lying further up shore, on her back with her head in Marc’s lap as he combed his fingers through her hair. Marc was laughing as Damien threw sand at Celine, flushed bright red. “ _Celine!_ ”

Celine giggled, lacing her fingers with Marc’s ones that weren’t in her hair. “You can’t deny it, Dames! I can hear you _moaning_ in your sleep sometimes!”

Damien blushed further, making sure there was a small rock in his next handful of sand. “That doesn’t mean you _tell people_ , Celine!”

Marc wheezed, leaning down to press his forehead to hers as he tried to calm down. “You two…are probably _the best people_ …I have ever met…”

Damien snorted, eyeing Celine as she kissed Marc’s nose. “… _Clearly_ you don’t have very high standards then.”

Marc made and odd gasping, choking noise that might’ve been laughter as Celine pushed herself upright. Her hair was an ungodly _mess_ as she scowled, and she lifted her tail to smack him, but Damien just giggled. “Your tail looks like a wrung-out jellyfish on land!”

Celine’s face promptly matched her tail, and she finished her motion of swatting him with it, the thin billowy bits sticking to Damien’s face and he spluttered, shoving it off. Celine huffed, making to smack him again but Damien shifted out of her reach, grinning smugly. “ _Fuck you, Damien!_ ”

Damien laughed, shoulders shaking as he rubbed at a patch of grey scales on the side of his neck. Marc pulled Celine back into his lap, bending down to whisper in her ear. Judging by Celine’s sudden blush and the small squeak she made, Damien was _glad_ when a bigger-than-average wave crashed onto the shore, soaking all three of them and nearly drowning Marc in seafoam. Damien laughed harder, and even Celine failed to contain her giggling as Marc struggled to wipe the foam from his eyes and choked on seawater.

Celine reached up to cup Marc’s cheek, still giggling as he ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back with water. “All of our stories say humans are bad and evil, but…you’re not bad at all.”

Something glinted in Marc’s eyes as he grinned, the moonlight making his teeth shine. “ _My_ stories say merfolk just want to drown and eat people, but I don’t think you’re that bad either.”

He bent down to press a kiss to Celine’s forehead, and Damien crinkled his nose. “We should probably get going,” he said loudly, unable to hide a smile when they both jumped. “That storm’s gonna hit soon, sometime tomorrow. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather be _below_ the waves when it hits.”

Celine pouted, flicking her tail, then pushed herself upright again. “…I hate it when you’re right.”

Damien grinned cheekily, tongue poking out, as Marc scooped Celine up in his arms. He waded out further into the water, setting her down gently before coming back for Damien. “…Hey Damien,” he whispered, barely audible over the shifting sea. “…Do you trust me?”

Damien raised an eyebrow, tail swishing at the water. “…Sure.”

Marc grinned. His canines looked a _lot_ sharper up close… “Great! I have something I want to sow you. Tomorrow. But…I don’t want to show Celine. It might scare her. Do you think it’d be possible to ditch her tomorrow?”

Damien snorted. “You do _not_ have to ask me twice.”

“ _Dames!_ ” Celine poked her head above water farther out at sea, clearly annoyed. “ _Hurry up!_ ”

Marc set him down in the water, placing his hands on his hips. He winked. “See you tomorrow?”

Damien grinned back. “Tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

The storm had arrived.

Damien pushed through the waters alone. Even beneath the surface, the waves propelled him forward, rolling him around in their grasp. He’d managed to convince Celine that it was too dangerous to go out tonight, that Marc wouldn’t be dumb enough to stand on a beach with the ocean the way it was. She’d reluctantly agreed, and stayed home while Damien carefully snuck out of the city.

Damien crawled onto the beach, gasping and breathing hard as he was pelted with rain and waves. Thunder boomed above as he glanced up at Marc. He was standing at the very back of the beach, right by the back wall of the cove. It seemed to be the only spot where the waves didn’t reach. Another wave crashed onto the beach, and the rushing water carried him up to Marc’s feet. Damien squinted through the rainfall up at him, almost having to shout over the storm as thunder boomed again. “What did you want to show me?”

Marc didn’t reply. He continued to stare out at sea, his arms crossed and his hair sticking to his face. His gaze slowly shifted down to Damien, and he couldn’t help but stiffen as _fear_ washed over him. He couldn’t tell if Marc’s eyes were brown or _black_. “Um…Marc?”

Marc slowly sat down in front of him, shifting into a cross-legged position before him. Damien swallowed harshly, retreating back to the water a bit. Up close, there was…a strange red _glow_ behind Marc’s eyes. “Marc, are…are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Marc split in his usual grin, but something about it was _unsettling_. Maybe it was his eyes, how they were vacant of emotion, or how his teeth seemed to attract the _little bit_ of moonlight peeking through the storm cloud and were brighter than anything else Damien could see. Marc shifted closer to him, and he had to consciously keep from cringing back again.

Damien swallowed again. Something about this wasn’t sitting right with him, every nerve in his body _screaming_ at him to get back in the ocean and swim home. “…What did you want?”

Marc’s grin widened, and he leaned forward. His voice dropped into as much of a whisper as the volume of the storm allowed. “What would you say if I told you I had a secret mission for you?”

Thunder boomed again, louder than before, and seconds later lightning lit up the trees and made the shadows that much longer and that much more frightening. Damien flinched. “…Depends on the mission.”

Marc’s grin seemed to grow brighter, and he straightened. “I’m part of…an order, of sorts. We convert people. We’re spread _wide_ across the globe. We’ve got a member on every continent, in every country, in every city, in every _species_. We’re _everywhere_. Except…the ocean.”

A wave crashed against the shore, and Damien allowed it to draw him out to sea a little. Something in Marc’s expression just…didn’t sit right with him, especially not with the way he was talking. “I – think I better go –”

Marc’s hand shot out, catching Damien’s wrist and preventing him from escaping. Marc was _strong_ , his grip nearly crushing, and Damien winced. “Hold on, Damien! Just _think_ about it! You could be the first! Unique! An _ambassador_ , of sorts! Wouldn’t that be _exciting?_ ”

Damien’s breathing was beginning to pick up again as he clawed at Marc’s fingers. Thunder and lightning and waves were in sync, and the red behind Marc’s eyes was growing and his grin was getting wider – “Marc, let go! You’re hurting me, just –”

Marc’s grip tightened, causing Damien to cut himself off with his own pained cry. “Just _listen_ to me, Damien! _Image_ how _amazing_ that would be! You could convert others for us! It’d be _glorious_ , you’d go down in history!”

Damien shook his head rapidly, flinching when thunder rolled and still _desperately_ trying to pry away Marc’s fingers. “No! You’re _crazy_ , just – let me go! I want _nothing_ to do with your ‘ _order_ ’, what’s wrong with you?!”

Marc’s grin slowly fell into a small frown, the red glow dying a bit. His grip slackened, just barely, but he refused to let go of Damien’s wrist. Damien’s eyes were blown wide with fear, almost hyperventilating as the rain continued to pour. “…Do you still think I’m human?”

Damien went stiff, and slowly shook his head.

Marc _grinned_ , and this time, Damien knew _exactly_ why his smile unsettled him. “ _Good_.”

Marc lunged.

Damien’s back connected with the sand, and he cried out as his dorsal fin was bent awkwardly and painfully. Marc pinned his wrist down by his head, and his other hand fisted tight in Damien’s hair. Marc tightened his grip, yanked Damien’s head to the side, and sank his fangs _deep_ into the side of Damien’s throat.

Damien let out a choked cry of pain, his tail thrashing wildly as Marc growled low in his throat. His free hand flailed, alternating between pulling at Marc’s hand in his hair and shoving at his head, but Marc didn’t budge. Another wave crashed over them, submerging them completely beneath violent water, but still Marc didn’t move. Damien could _feel_ his blood draining, being _sucked out_ of his throat by Marc. It _hurt_. It hurt like Hell, but the more blood he lost the weaker his struggled grew. Eventually, Damien was just lying there, skin steadily growing paler and eyelids heavy, with Marc draped over top of him.

“ _Damien!_ ”

Marc stiffed above him at that voice before his grip tightened. Damien choked, twitching a little as he _felt_ Marc’s fangs slide deeper into his throat. His glazed eyes slowly shifted to the sea. Celine was swimming toward them, anger in her expression, but it quickly turned to horror as she drew closer. “ _Marc!_ What are you _doing?!_ ”

Marc ripped himself free of his throat, hissing and spitting at the waves. The last thing Damien saw before his vision crumbled was Marc snarling in Celine’s direction as blood slowly dripped from his fangs.


	6. Chapter 6

When Damien woke hours later, the world was still dark but the sea was calm. He shifted, making a small noise of pain and covering the side of his throat as a deep, throbbing _ache_ spread out from that point. He shifted onto his stomach, relieving the horrible pressure of his weight off his dorsal fin. He withdrew his hand from his neck, hissing softly with pain.

It came away with two spots of red, and his skin was grey.

All at once, the events of earlier that night swarmed him, and Damien let out a choked sob. His vision blurred with tears as he stared at the two little red dots on his palm. His mind rapidly became a whirlwind of _‘This can’t be happening this can’t be_ happening _’_ over and over and _over_ –

“Damien.”

Everything went still and quiet at the sound of his name, and his head shot up. Marc was sitting cross-legged on the sand a few feet away, a small little smile on his face. He didn’t look threatening anymore. But Damien wasn’t convinced. “Stay –” His voice cracked, and he swallowed. “Stay back! Don’t come near me!”

Marc’s smile grew, to where his fangs were _just_ visible. They were still stained a little red with Damien’s blood. “Oh come now, Damien! I’m not gonna hurt you! I’ve done my part!” He leaned forward, propping his chin up on his fist. “I’m just hear to fill you in on what life’s gonna be like now.”

Damien let out another broken sob, his forehead meeting the sand. “…I don’t _want_ to _hear it_ …”

Marc snorted. “Yes you do! I’m not gonna leave you blind out there!” He cleared his throat. “First off, the important one: food. If you completely drain someone, you’ll only have to feed about three, four times a year. However, if you _don’t_ want to kill for whatever reason and want to _really_ push your limits, once a month should do. What I just did to you? That’ll last me about two weeks.”

Damien sobbed again, covering the back of his head with his arms. “ _Shut up_ , I don’t…I’m not…”

“Shhh, I’m not done. In terms of aging, a while ago we figured out that turning kids is _much_ easier, but they don’t have _nearly_ as much access to places. So we figured out a little cheat, a tiny little spell that’ll allow kid vampires to continue to age till they look about late twenties-ish, _then_ they’ll stop. It’s uncomfortable, gonna warn you. Forcing dead muscles and bones to grow is not exactly pleasant. I doubt sunlight’s gonna be a problem, considering you live in the water. It doesn’t _kill_ like stories say, it’s just… _uncomfortable_. Like a super bad, instantaneous sunburn.”

Damien shook his head, then shot up to give Marc a pleading look. “Is…is it reversable?”

Marc shrugged. “Yes, actually. But only if you never feed. _Everything_ starts happening at that first taste of blood.”

Damien tugged at his hair, tail twitching. “Then I-I’ll get it reversed, I don’t want this, I can’t –”

Marc cut him off by darting forward and pressing a finger to Damien’s lips. Damien jerked back, eyes wide and breathing hard, and Marc grinned. “I’m afraid it’s too late for you, Damien.”

Damien’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean, no one else was –” A _sick_ feeling rolled in his gut, threatening to bubble up his throat and making his words choke off with a soft gagging noise. His voice was thick with emotion. “ _Celine_ …”

Marc’s grin fell, and he gestured to Damien’s left. He was almost afraid to look, and when he did a noise that _no creature_ should be able to make escaped him, violent and heartbroken and _horrified_. Celine was lying farther down the beach, on her back and the waves lapping gently at her tail. The sand around her was stained and soaked red with blood, her eyes dead and glassy. Her thin, beautiful tail was ripped to _shreds_ , little rivulets of blood leaking into the ocean. Her throat was completely torn out, and even from his distance Damien could see the clear teeth marks against her skin. Despite it all, she still looked…elegant, even in death.

Perhaps that’s what made Damien sob the most.

And Damien _sobbed_ , loud, gasping, _wretched_ sobs that hurt his throat and made his chest ache. He crawled over to her slowly, whispering her name over and over again in between sobs with tears pouring down his face. He collapsed on top of her, cupping her face between both hands and pressing their foreheads together. “Celine…” He choked, shaking her a little. “Celine, wake up. _Please_ , Celine! Wake – wake up! I can’t…I don’t – _Celine!_ ”

Marc slowly walked over, sitting the pair. Damien hardly noticed, too busy sobbing and pleading for his dear sister to come back. But when Marc reached for her hand, Damien was suddenly hissing and baring his new fangs at him, tail thrashing in the water. “ _Don’t you fucking touch her!_ ”

Marc backed off, both hands raised in surrender. “Hey, calm down! _I’m_ not the one who ripped her throat out! I liked her, honestly I did! Hence why I asked you to come alone. But I guess she just couldn’t handle being _ditched_. Too stubborn for her own good.”

Damien couldn’t help the fresh wave of tears, and he hugged Celine close, burying his face in her hair. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _so so_ sorry. Wil was right, I _never_ should’ve come here, I’m sorry –”

He continued to whisper apologies into Celine’s hair for a _long_ time, while Marc just sat and watched with a vacant expression. Damien was still whispering – his voice broken and hoarse and raw from sobbing and all his tears dried up – when the sky began to lighten. Marc shifted, and Damien stiffened, but he didn’t stop. “The sun’s rising now, Damien. Better hurry back up into the water before it burns.”

Damien made the mistake of lifting his head, continuing to clutch Celine’s long-cold corpse close. Marc was staring out at the horizon, at the point where the sky was beginning to shift from navy to light blue, the horizon itself painted gold. Marc shrugged. “It’s a shame, really. You seem like the type of person who enjoyed watching the sun rise every morning.”

Marc’s _terrifying_ grin split his face, and his gaze slid to Damien. “Too bad you can’t see the light anymore. Too bad your very _skin_ can’t _bear_ it. Because you’re something _dark_ now, Damien. Something _cold_ and _ruthless_. Just like _me_. I mean, what kind of person _slaughters_ their own twin?”

Damien shook his head, choking back more sobs as he slowly shifted back into the sea with Celine cradled close. “No, I – I’m _never_ going to be like you, I don’t – I _refuse_.”

Marc’s grin broadened, teeth soaking up the last of the moonlight. His words echoed within Damien’s skull as he slipped into the ocean, as he carried Celine’s broken body home.

_“Too late.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOKAY, because I don't want to drag this out any longer, I'm gonna finish the lore here:  
> Damien carrying Celine home was the event that broke Wil in this AU. And after Celine's funeral, Damien disappeared. When he came back to the city _years_ later he was fully grown and his name was Dark. He quickly found Wil again (who had at this point adopted the name Wilford Warfstache and forgotten all the trauma surrounding Celine's death to cope with it), quickly fell in love again (because deep down Dark's soul is still a pining teenage boy), and they got together. And eventually they had Bim yada yada yada the events of the other two stories in this series happen and yeah! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, even if it's not nearly as long as the others! The Host and Dr. Iplier's one is up next! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I chose that specific species of shark for Damien because it's one of the friendliest species in the world and it fits my boy.


End file.
